Endgame
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: He is the boy with eyes only for her. She is the girl lost in her own world. Like two ships on the same ocean but passing on different nights, can a "he" and "she" become a "we"? Drabble fic.
1. HE - First Encounter

Hello lovely readers! Remember the few multi-chapter fics I started on, but never finished? Well, here's a multi-chapter fic I guarantee will be completed. It's my first drabble fic (Not counting Worth So Much More, which I did a long time ago and every chapter was its own story), a style of fanfiction I'm comfortable of doing. I read a book called The Lover's Dictionary by David Levithan several months ago and finished the entire book within a couple hours. I thought, "Huh. I can make a story like that." And voila! This is how Endgame came to be. I came up with the title after watching too many episodes of Girl Meets World and wondering who the hell Lucas will end up with.

Like The Lover's Dictionary, this story will be told in short chapters that are no longer than 500 words, or at least no longer than the length of a single college-ruled notebook page. Originally, I was going to go through the same route as The Lover's Dictionary and have absolutely no names referred to whatsoever. But I changed my mind after writing the first few chapters. It kind of gets too confusing referring to the main shipping as a "he" and "she." So I decided using Edward and Bella. There are several characters throughout the story and I believe it's better to have a name to match the face. I also made it a personal challenge to not use any dialogue whatsoever. Why not let words tell a story of two people confused about where their feelings take them?

Enjoy, and tell me what you think! Every few chapters or so, I'll have an A/N for you. I plan to upload two chapters every few days so ya'll don't have to wait too long between updates. Heaven knows that was what I was terrible at doing years ago.

* * *

Chapter 1: HE – First Encounter

She draws him in the minute he sees her. She walks past him while they head to their fourth period classes.

Brown eyes the color of mocha. Long wavy hair that just reaches past her breasts with the same shade of brown as her eyes. She wears glasses, just like him. She's only a few inches or so shorter than his 5'5" frame. She carries a binder with a drawing of what looks like to be anime characters.

At 15, he has no idea a girl could ever have a profound effect on him upon first sight.

She dresses unlike most girls at school. While most girls wear blouses, skirts, dresses, and sandals, she's one of the girls that wears t-shirts, jackets, jeans, and sneakers. She wears a blue-and-black plaid long-sleeved top, navy skinny jeans, and red Vans. He has no idea who she was, only that her physical appearance dictates one word: different.

A few months later, he learns her name.

Isabella Swan. Her name literally means beautiful. He couldn't deny that. It's the perfect name for a beautiful girl like her. But she prefers Bella. It's a fact he first learns from Irina, one of his friends who works with her for a biology project.

He's a boy with a hopeless interest in Bella. With no classes together, the duration of his sophomore year is resorted to seeing her from afar. He wants to get to know her. If only he has the chance to talk to this mysterious girl.

She seems ordinary, but to him, she's more than that.


	2. SHE - Distant World

Chapter 2: SHE – Distant World

He's but a name to her.

Edward Cullen. The only reason she knows him is because he's a friend to one of her classmates in biology that she worked on a project with.

Initially, there isn't too much about Edward that stands out to her other than his physical features. Tousled hair with a color that resembles a penny. Dark green eyes that reminds her of emeralds. Dark-framed glasses that rests on the arch of his nose. He's about a couple of inches taller than her (she's 5'2"). His overall appearance makes him look like another nerd, which she appreciates. Her closest friends are nerds too.

When junior year begins, she builds a sturdy wall around her heart. An invisible mask covers the emotions she tucks away from her peers. Her physical presence is in the present, but her mind is glued to the past. It takes all her mental energy to pull herself together and not shatter apart. Another boy kills her slowly from the inside. Another boy by the name of Jacob Black. Just thinking about his name shoot a pang of sorrow through her heart. Her mind can't erase the image of the boy with raven hair and dark brown eyes that twinkle in amusement whenever he cracks a joke.

Edward doesn't mean anything to her. He's just another classmate in a class that will become another memory when it ends. He's a face she'd remember temporary. She'd probably forget about him within several months after graduating from high school.

She's in her own world. She didn't have the heart to let in any other boy besides Jacob. What he did to her that afternoon in April wrecks her. Emotionally, she barely notices Edward.

That's how the school year is. She barely knows anything about Edward. That's how she prefers it.

Less heart, less hurt. It's as simple as that.


	3. HE - Falling into Place

Chapter 3: HE – Falling into Place

His window of opportunity finally comes on the first day of senior year. After barely speaking more than a couple of words with Bella, he vows to make a move in his final year of high school. Senior year is his year to pull out all the stops.

He doesn't have to tempt destiny. Destiny acts for him.

She's in his A.P. U.S. History class. The breath is knocked away from his lungs the moment he sees her walk through the front door of the class. Just like the way she walked through the door of their geography class in junior year, he can't believe what he sees. She's here. He has a year to be around her. He'd get to see her every single school day for the next several months. No longer does he have to rely on chances to see her.

She picks a seat behind him. He turns around. He says hello. She smiles and mouths a "hi" back.

It takes every ounce of him not to blush.

He turns back around. He let out a breath, fingers playing with the hem of his gray sweater. He could do this. He has a year. He has a year to be more to her.

He has a year to make a "them" happen.


	4. SHE - Drawn Away

Chapter 4: SHE – Drawn Away

He's no longer just a name.

As the weeks progress, she gets to know Edward beyond his name. Because they sit close together in APUSH, he often asks her questions regarding the class. She doesn't mind answering them. At least none of these questions involves her personal life.

He makes her smile. He makes her laugh. She still thinks about Jacob, but with Edward, she could forget. Especially the group activities. They're usually in the same team if their teacher allows them to pick their teams.

APUSH isn't the only class they're classmates in. Speech 151 too, a college class via a program called Running Start. She laughs more in that class, even if it didn't involve Edward. Slowly, Jacob didn't fill her thoughts for multiple hours daily. A small margin of her thoughts are filled with Edward.

She's learning to be happy.

It's a start.


	5. HE - Chances Are

Ya'll enjoying this so far? Shy E & B are cool to write about. A little side note: I wrote the entire Endgame fic during winter break last year, so that's why the updates are fast. My next update after this will be on Monday. I'll be following a MWF schedule.

As for Jacob, no worries. You'll eventually find out Bella's past with him.

* * *

Chapter 5: HE – Chances Are

He loves being around her. His interest grows stronger every day whenever he sees Bella in class. He has grown fond of her. They're no longer acquaintances. He considers her a friend, even if she doesn't think the same way about him.

Every day is a chance to be closer to her. His first big chance happens in October.

There's an intramural debate in Speech 151. Their professor gives the class free reign to choose their teams. While his friends (all girls) form their own team, Eric, one of his APUSH classmates, asks him to be a team. He agrees. They look around, searching for their third member.

It's Bella.

Eric is the one that asks her. Her eyes light up in relief when the offer comes up. She doesn't hesitate to say yes.

Inside, he's doing a happy dance.

More time. That's what he's given. Being a team meant a little more time outside of class spent with her. If he's lucky, some time may be spent when it's just the two of them.

Perhaps destiny is on his side.


	6. SHE - More than This

Chapter 6: SHE – More than This

Being around him makes her forget.

Speech 151 is spent preparing for the debate. In class, she works with Eric and Edward to plan their arguments for four topics that'll be used for the debate. Though she did most of the research at first (her members are busy boys), they help her organize her research. She has the information. They help to present it.

Outside of class, they spend one day for research at a local library. This day becomes one of the best days she ever spends hanging out with people other than her main group of friends. Most of the time is spent doing miscellaneous things rather than debate research. Eric obsesses over a textbook about money. Edward starts on homework for A.P. Biology. She resists the urge to get lost in aisles of books for hours. She does so twice, but only for a few minutes. Any place where she's surrounded by books is her sanctuary.

It's the first time she looks at Edward and thinks Could he be a potential crush? His presence is enough to make her smile. She considers him a friend. Friends could become more than friends.

If it isn't for Jacob, she wouldn't mind falling for him.


	7. HE - Heartbeat

Chapter 7: HE – Heartbeat

He reaches an epiphany on the day of the debate. For everyone in the class, their worries wrap around their performance during the debate. For him, his real worries comes afterward.

He's mesmerized watching Bella during the debate. Argument after argument, he can't get enough of listening to her clear voice echo across the spacious room. Whatever nerves she has, her voice barely shows it. She makes a few mistakes, but she doesn't acknowledge them until after each match-up.

During their breaks, his team takes photos. He's thrilled when Kate, Carmen, and Tanya suggests he, Eric, and Bella take a group photo. Their professor is going to take a team photo anyway, but the ones his friends take of his team are those with funny poses. His favorite is the three of them with a classic Charlie's Angels pose.

At the end of the three match-ups, his team doesn't make it to the final round, but during the awards ceremony, he places 10th for the top 10 of individual judging scores for debates leading up to the final round. He has to contain his joy as he walks to the front of the room to accept his special recognition trophy. His joy increases when Tanya places 8th.

She congratulate him upon returning to where his group sits. She's happy their team gets recognized for something. As he basks in his joy, he's hit with a sudden realization.

For the last several hours, he thought of her as a crush. Now, as the awards ceremony progresses, his heart feels something else. Something stronger. Something that he should've known would happen eventually.

He loves her.


	8. SHE - For You

Chapter 8: SHE – For You

She wishes she has feelings for him.

For the third time in high school, during the holidays, she makes Christmas cards for her friends. She skipped making cards in sophomore year when she garnered enough allowance from her parents to buy actual gifts for her friends. This year, as a senior, she makes 15 cards, all within two weeks.

One of them is for Edward.

There's no way she wouldn't make a card for him. Out of all the people she makes cards for besides her friends, he's someone she became close to in a single semester. She enjoyed working with him in the debate. There isn't a single moment spent with him where he gave her any reason to think anything bad about him.

When she gives him his card on the first day of finals, he does more than thank her. He hugs her. It's more of a half hug though. He swings an arm across her shoulders and the sides of their bodies make contact. But it's still a hug. He tells her she's sweet for even giving him a card.

His reactions reminds her why she gives him a card. His character molds into most traits of her ideal boyfriend.

Funny. Sweet. Nerdy. Easygoing. Introvert.

Yet, despite these characteristics, it isn't enough.

She's still in love with Jacob.


	9. HE - Every Breath

Chapter 9: HE – Every Breath

Being in love with her changes the way he perceives her. He's more hyperaware of her presence. She consumes his thoughts more often than before. He begins looking for every opportunity to talk to her.

The new year gives him a new resolution: find out if Bella feels the same way. It's too much to hope she's in love with him too, but she might like him. If she doesn't, he could see if she'd go out with him. Relationships may not be the thing he wants to focus, but dates are a start, right?

Hiding his feelings aren't easy. His friends know about his crush on her and tell him everything they can find out about her he doesn't already know. This semester, Irina has her for Cooperative Education for period four, a class every student pursuing a health career is highly recommended to take. He has the class for third period with Kate.

When he tells them his feelings cross the boundaries from like to love, they persuade him to tell her how he feels. Kate even threatens to tell Bella herself if he doesn't say anything by the end of the school year.

He has a semester. Five months. He still has time.

Five months is enough time to prepare his confession.


	10. SHE - What It Is

Chapter 10: SHE – What it Is

She can't take it anymore.

It's a new year. It's senior year. Senior year is about making memories. It's about tying up loose ends. There's one loose end she needs to mend.

Jacob.

There's too much history between them. Though they stopped talking to each other since the sophomore year incident, there's no resolution to the gradual disappearance of their friendship. Their story is unfinished.

She hates leaving things unfinished.

The CTSO conference is coming up. She vows to fix things with Jacob during those two days away from school. It's the perfect time. No one has to know what she's up to. She could message him on Facebook and hope he's interested in carrying a virtual conversation with her. All that matters is restoring a friendship she believes isn't one hundred percent gone.

Someone has to ignite the spark.

She'll be the one to do it.

* * *

We're inching closer to the midpoint of the EG...

Will E tell B how he feels? What'll happen with B & J?


	11. HE - Miles from Reality

Chapter 11: HE – Miles from Reality

For two days, he could escape from reality. That's what the HOSA competition brings. Two days away from school. Two days around people with ambitions for medical professions and are just as intelligent as he is. Two days with Bella.

He wishes they can share a hotel room together. But the entire conference has to be fair for student participants. Boys room with boys. Girls room with girls. It's the conference's fault if any sexual activity that would occur leads to unplanned consequences because there aren't enough rules to prevent it from occurring.

He's lucky. By some lucky miracle, Bella and her roommates, Angela and Leah, are in the room next to the room he shares with Felix, Demetri, and Garrett. He finds out when he goes out to the balcony in the afternoon. While waiting for his roommates to finish changing from their professional attire to casual clothes, he goes out to the balcony. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her walk out and appear at the balcony to his right.

That night, around one A.M on day two of the conference, he stands at the same spot on the balcony, breathing in the cool night air, enjoying the night scenery. He wonders if she's asleep. He's tempted to text her (he got her number when they were in their debate team) and ask her if they can talk. He's ready to confess his feelings for her.

He holds back.

He's ready. But what if she isn't? What if she reacts horribly and he ends up destroying the growing friendship they have? What if he loses one of the best girls that ever entered his life? He can't risk that.

He can't risk a broken heart.

* * *

A little side note...

HOSA stands for Health Occupation Students of America. CTSO stands for Career, Technology, and Engineering Organization. Had to bring it up so you don't need to Google it.


	12. SHE - Loose String

Chapter 12: SHE – Loose String

She mends the loose string.

She follows through with her vow. She summons her courage to message Jacob on Facebook a few days before the HOSA conference. Nerves rattle through her entire body as she continued the conversation, albeit an awkward one, during the conference. And that night, during the conference, she sends him one final message detailing everything she longs to tell him for the last two years.

Her feelings. Her regret. Her wish to be his friend again.

That night, the moment the message is sent, all her worries about him fade away. That's it. It's his choice to decide the fate of their friendship.

His decision is to keep it.

Several hours later, he responds to her message. He has no idea he made a huge impact in her life. He's sorry for what he did, but he has a girlfriend. Despite his relationship status, he doesn't want to let her go. He wants to be her friend. He loves her, but he's no longer in love with her. His love for her doesn't transcend beyond friendship.

That, she can accept.

It'll take some time to move on. She won't cease to love him in a day, or even a week. But it's done. No more worries. No more prolonged hurt. She can move forward.

She can learn to love again.

* * *

And bam! B & J will stay as friends. Now their story is still a little vague, but hey, it's a drabble fic. This story is more about E & B.

I was gonna originally call this chapter "Red String," based by the concept of the Red String of Fate. But the concept will be for something entirely different, something that I'll explain when I finish EG.


	13. HE - Satellite

Chapter 13: HE – Satellite

Every day that passes is one more day where time is running out. He's desperate for a perfect moment. When prom season comes, he's sure this is where he'll find his perfect moment.

Bella is unsure about going to prom. In APUSH, while his classmates buzz animatedly about what they'll do to prepare for prom, she's the one deliberating if she should go at all. She didn't mind being dateless and she should go to have the high school experience. But it's expensive. She isn't into glitter and glammer, even for one night. Why be stunning for one night, only to go back to her average self the next day?

He resists begging her to go to prom. He would've asked to be her prom date, though he promised Tanya a couple of months ago he'd go with her. He isn't one to break promises. But he could steal a dance with her if she goes to prom. A slow dance, if luck is on his side.

Not this time.

She ultimately decides not to go to prom. She doesn't regret her decision. Half of her main group of friends aren't going, so it's pointless to go if she'd only have half the fun. She'd save money and the embarrassment of tripping if she's asked to dance.

He hides his disappointment from her. He dreamed of all possible scenarios to confess his feelings for her during prom. To have those dreams unachieved… how else can he find a perfect moment?

He's feels like a satellite; she's the one he keeps in tune with.


	14. SHE - Crash into Me

Chapter 14: SHE – Crash into Me

She has one glorious afternoon alone with him.

A small part of her wishes she went to prom, though based by her friends' and classmates' comments, she didn't miss much. She probably would've only been there for the food. The way she looked, even if she wore makeup and the ideal dress, she didn't count on a guy to sweep her off her feet and ask her to dance. Hot guys don't ask the nerdy girl to dance (she'd be wearing her glasses anyway). Life isn't always like a movie. The only guy she'd want to dance with has a girlfriend.

Besides, prom is the least of her worries. Her big APUSH exam is. The exam is a make it or break it. Passing it means it's worth all the months she spent taking the class in the first place. The class pushes her intelligence beyond her limit. She can't afford to fail.

Don't fail. That's her motto the entire time she has taken the class so far. It's her motto every minute on the day of the exam.

After the exam, a weight is lifted off her shoulders. It's finished. No more crammed studying. No more senior project too, which she completed, presented, and passed a couple months ago. There's only a few weeks of school left. Her biggest obstacle (not counting Jacob) is accomplished.

She decides to go home after the exam. She doesn't feel like going to her period four class. What she doesn't count on is taking a city bus ride home alone with Edward. She isn't left alone with a boy for an extended period of time often. That includes Paul, the only boy in her main group of friends.

She has nothing to worry about. The way she's around him in class doesn't change how she acts outside the classroom setting. When they talk about school, she's talkative. The closest they discuss about their personal lives is their plans after high school.

Being with him in that afternoon is a breath of fresh air.

He's something she needs to be happy.

* * *

With chapter 13, that was technically considered the midpoint of EG. Storywise, the next update is the official midpoint.


	15. HE - Closer and Closer

Chapter 15: HE – Closer and Closer

Once again, he had a perfect chance. And once again, he held back. He could've said it. How hard is it to say "I love you" to a girl when they are alone with each other for the first time?

No classmates. No distractions. He had the choice, and he chose not to say anything.

He wished for a moment alone with her. He got it. He blew it.

If only he didn't take Tanya to prom, even if she is his friend. Tanya was his safe option. He was sure she'd say yes. If he asked Bella, there were more odds she'd say no. He could've gone to prom dateless, but when Tanya made the suggestion that they'd go together, he couldn't disappoint her. They'd fit the majority of dates that went as friends. Kate, Carmen, and Irina found dates and he'd feel guilty about leaving Tanya as the only girl in their group without a date.

He should've known he wouldn't have another moment like that by graduation.

By this point, he's desperate to tell her. Even though they're staying in their hometown after graduation, they'd be going to different colleges: him to a university, her to a community college. She wants to save money and do the community to four-year college route. They aren't close friends, so they're less likely to keep in touch. She'd probably forget about him in a year.

On the flip side, he has more subtle moments with her since the APUSH exam. He tries to talk to her more. On their last official school day before graduation, he gives her a lei, or rather his version of a "lazy lei": a long strand of ribbon that acts as a necklace with a small bag of chips dangling at the end. The lei he gives her has a small bag of Doritos. Even though he gives leis to everyone in APUSH, it's the first time he ever gives anything to her. A part of him still feels like he owes her for the Christmas card she gave him.

Graduation comes quicker than he thinks. That day, he's absolutely ready to tell her. He'd find her after the ceremony, take a picture, make his confession, and hope she doesn't do anything rash like slap his face (his sisters watch too many soap operas).

It doesn't happen.

His friends and family take up a lot of his time. By the time he goes to find her, she's gone.

His heart drops. He's on the verge of tears.

His time is up.


	16. SHE - Undefined

Chapter 16: SHE – Undefined

She's confused the moment she realizes she likes him.

She never expects to develop feelings for Edward. Up until now, she saw him as an easygoing school friend. For an entire school year, he was that boy she could rely on for help in APUSH. He never made her feel agitated. Even after that one afternoon alone with him, her perception of him stayed consistent.

Until now.

The night after graduation, something changes. When he crosses her mind, her stomach flutters with imaginary butterflies. For a second, her heart skips a beat. She knows what this feeling means. This feeling means she's, yet again, treading into unknown territory. She had that feeling with Jacob, with Mike, with Alec, with all her former crushes.

She refuses to give in. She wants to believe the feeling is temporary and it would go away within a few minutes. But the more she resists, the stronger the feeling gets. She can't shake off the comfortable warmth running through her entire body.

Two hours later, she accepts it. The familiar, yet foreign, feeling can no longer be ignored. She has no idea why she's feeling that way about him, though there are no alternatives to explain what the feeling it.

She has fallen.

* * *

And there you go. There's the midpoint of EG. B is finally at the point you've been waiting for.

Sorry if I confused anyone about why Edward went to prom with Tanya instead of Bella. I want this story to be as realistic as possible. Think about it: wouldn't it be obvious if Edward and Bella went to prom together? And based by where their minds were, I think prom wouldn't be the ideal scenario for Edward to confess his feelings. Granted, many months have passed, but I don't watch to rush the pair.


	17. Long Author's Note

First off, this isn't an update of the next two chapters of Endgame. With where I recently left off and with the spirit of post-Valentine's Day, I think this is a good place for me to do this author's note. It will be long, so bear with me. I'll be rambling, but when something like this matters to me, I'll use every word in my head to express to you guys what I'm thinking. I need to get this off my chest. But don't worry. I'll resume updating Endgame tomorrow.

Writing Endgame was emotionally difficult for me to write. I was going through a time when I tried to immerse myself into writing something that tested my boundaries as a writer. Since high school, my fics began incorporating real life experiences. Real life became my main inspiration for writing stories. Endgame is no different, but I'll get to that later. All my fics around 2011 and beyond became stories revolving around what I or a friend went through. All of those fics were about romance, and that was because those were the years when I struggled to understand what love is about. Love is universal, but lately, I've come to realize that the best love stories out there are the ones that are reckless, unpredictable, ones that other couples can't say "Ooh! That happened to me too!"

I wrote Endgame because it's a story where I wanted to explore the reality of what love is about. Love isn't rushed. It takes time to develop. Sure, there's such thing as "love at first sight," but real love is the journey that comes after the initial first encounter. When Edward first met Bella, he was smitten by her. He was curious. He was taken aback by a girl who he felt was different. But he didn't want to do anything that would destroy his chances of getting to know this mysterious girl. As for Bella, she had a love story that remained unresolved. She was a piece in a love story that, to her, was ongoing. It clouded her perception for Edward, thus affecting her feelings for him. But the moment when she put all her fears aside and fixed things with Jacob, that was her way of closing the chapter of her love story with Jacob and moving forward. She held on to Jacob because she was still bound to him. Once she took the plunge and talked to him on Facebook, she was able to put her fears aside to bring herself closure. Once she did, then she could gradually see Edward as a possibility of being someone she could develop something more with. But that too would take time. She wouldn't get over Jacob overnight and fall into Edward's arms the next day.

With the latest update, I could have made things work out between Edward and Bella before they graduated. What if he had found her on graduation day? What if he had confessed his feelings for her then? Those kind of questions ran through my head while I wrote Endgame. The midpoint could have been them getting together and the next half of the fic would've been about them being in a relationship. I could have done it that way. However, I didn't. It would have been predictable. Edward is a shy boy with fears of ruining his friendship with a girl he's genuinely in love with. No matter how many times he wants to confess his feelings for her, there's always that invisible force that pulls him back. Why? Because deep down, a part of him knew she wasn't ready. By graduation, with the notion that he may not see her again, he decided to take that leap, bracing himself for rejection. He was ready to put himself out in the open. Again, love is unpredictable, so when he didn't see her, that was my way of showing what reality could be about. On my graduation day, there were people that left early. That scene is a reflection of that kind of reality. And for Bella's realization of her feelings for Edward, that was a reality too. Her healing process finally took her to a point that she could learn to fall in love again, and that was with Edward.

Why did I ramble on and on about reflecting on Endgame? Because Endgame IS a reality. I was meant to reveal this when I'd post the last two chapters of the fic. But a reviewer brought to my attention about the storytelling of Endgame. It made me reflect on every reason why I wrote the story in the first place. What I want to tell everyone is that this fic means a whole lot to me. The story is the way it is because it's based purely off of events that happened to me. Every character in the story is based off a real person in my life. There is a real life Edward. There is a real life Bella. There is a counterpart to all the side characters: Tanya, Jacob, Kate, Irina, Carmen... hell, even Eric, who I may add is still a good friend of mine. Even Felix, Demetri, Garrett, Angela, and Leah. These are real people, and they are in my story because they are involved in my reality. RL Edward was one of my classmates in APUSH and Speech 151 who I befriended in high school. RL Bella... she's me. I'm not saying RL Bella likes RL Edward. I had a lot of great moments with RL Edward in high school and I wanted to use those moments to adapt a Twilight fic when romance is added to the mix. Every single chapter is based off a memory I had with RL Edward. There was a debate. There was a Christmas card. There was a bus moment. There was a prom where RL Edward and Tanya went together as friends (RL Edward even showed me the poster he made when he was going to ask her to prom, a scene I could have added if this wasn't in drabble fic format). And there were emotions involved with RL Jacob. So your opinions about the plot and characters of Endgame is what I take personally. If you don't like or are confused about something that happened to the story, just know that every moment is one of my memories. If you don't like the story, then I won't hold it against you. Everyone has their own cup of tea of what types of story they like to read. This is a story that I wanted to show realities of what love is about, because love doesn't play out to how we want it to be. With where Edward and Bella are at this point, this is love at its prime, when there are stories where two people have feelings for each other at inopportune times. Yes, they had missed moments where they could've been together, but that's because they're not in the right place. When they are, their friendship will fall into place.

Edward and Bella WILL be fine. I won't tell you how, but they will. TRUST ME. The college period will help them grow, which the next half of the story will cover. Their story needs to build up before there's a possible endgame. Like Lucaya and Rucas in GMW, love must progress before there's a resolution.

With that said, there's one more thing I'll point out. I KNOW there aren't too many reviews for this fic. And you know what? That's okay. Reviews don't necessarily measure how good a fic is. Some of the best fics I read (mostly one-shots, because that's my cup of tea) don't have a lot of reviews. Vocaloid fics are a perfect example. There are ones that are written so well and make my heart wrench in tears or laughter that have little reviews. As for Twilight fics, there are just so many out there that readers don't have all the time in the world to read them all. This fic is just floating amongst a sea of other amazing fics. What matters to me is there are those of you out there that read this. The traffic stats in my account don't lie. There's a smile on my face whenever I get an email of someone favoriting or adding Endgame to their list of fics to keep up with. It means that I've somehow touched the heart of someone out there. For that, I thank you. This also goes for the couple dozen or so fics I've written since I was in middle school. Fanfiction is my go-to-place when reality is a pain in the ass. These stories are my way of venting what goes on in my life. My more recent fics (mainly with the Change O/S and beyond) reflect that.

For whoever stuck around and read through my rambling, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time! Here's a snippet for the next update to make up for the week you waited for chapters 17 and 18.

* * *

 **He can't stop missing her. The thought of her tortures him the entire summer.**

 **He misses her smile. Her laugh. Her nerdy jokes. Her awkward references to things he doesn't understand, yet can't get enough of.**

 **How long would it take to forget about Bella? His heart aches at the thought of letting her go. She's the first girl he fell in love with. He has a difficult time thinking about the idea of falling in love with someone else. No girl would ever compare to her.**

* * *

It's not much, but this is a drabble fic. Can't give away too much, even though I'm pretty sure I gave away a lot with those three paragraphs. Anyway, I'll stop here and let you continue on with your day.

~ AA


	18. HE - Reminder after Reminder

As I promised, here's the next update one day after that long ass author's note. Granted, I know the story moves slow, but B & E will get there.

* * *

Chapter 17: HE – Reminder After Reminder

He can't stop missing her. The thought of her tortures him the entire summer.

He misses her smile. Her laugh. Her nerdy jokes. Her awkward references to things he doesn't understand, yet can't get enough of.

How long would it take to forget about Bella? His heart aches at the thought of letting her go. She's the first girl he fell in love with. He has a difficult time thinking about the idea of falling in love with someone else. No girl would ever compare to her.

She's unique. She acts like herself. She's real.

He keeps her Christmas card and graduation memorabilia (a piece of bright green paper with a drawing of a Pokémon on one side and a heart made out of confetti on the other side). He rereads what she wrote in his yearbook until he could remember her message word for word. His early college class in the summer at the university he's attending in the fall provides brief distractions from thoughts of her, but it isn't enough. Since graduation, he's reminded by the fact he allowed his cowardice to overpower and prevent him from confessing his love to her.

He had time. He wasted it. If he had done more, maybe they could've been closer. Maybe she could've seen through him and saw how he felt.

The consequence is painful.

Reality is as cruel as it gets.


	19. SHE - Unforgettable

Chapter 18: SHE – Unforgettable

She wishes she liked him sooner.

Throughout the summer, Edward occupies her thoughts. As the last few weeks before her first day of college draws to a close, she reflects on her feelings for him. She thinks about Jacob less, though she hasn't fully let him go yet. She's moving on, yet a part of her is still in love with him. Her love for him is clouding her feelings for Edward.

She gradually understands why she likes him. How couldn't she? He's one of the few boys she met and became friends with that matches her in an academic level. He makes dorky comments and wears glasses. He's likable. He'd never hurt her. Not like Jacob.

But no matter how right he is for her, the timing is wrong. She has no idea when she'd see him again. They weren't close enough to talk about keeping in touch. From what he wrote in her yearbook, he makes it sound like he's relying on fate for the day they'll meet again.

Against her wishes, she chooses to let him go. College is looming. She didn't want anything to hold her back. If she holds on to him, she'd miss out on possibly meeting a guy that could potentially be her true Mr. Right. She'd be distracted by thoughts of him. Jacob did that to her in high school, throwing her off her A game and causing her to struggle in her math classes (math was never her strong suit). She didn't want him to set her up for another failure.

She didn't need to put herself through another phase of torture.


	20. HE - Tiny Glimmer

So there's a time skip in this chapter (happened in RL, and it happens all the time in Filipino teleseries I watch). No worries, not too much time has lapsed.

* * *

Chapter 19: HE – Tiny Glimmer

October. Halfway through his first semester of college. Four months since he last saw her. He believed he'd never see her again, but it seems like destiny has other plans for him.

He's listening to music on his iPhone when he sees Bella. The moment his eyes land on her, the world around him falls away. All he could focus on is her. How is it that a morning bus ride to school is all he needs to see her again? Out of all days they'd run into each other, it would be today.

When she notices him, she grins and mouths "hey." It's just like the first day of APUSH all over again. He wishes she could sit next to him, but the nearest empty seat is a few feet away. That's the seat she decides to take.

He sneaks glances at her throughout the rest of the bus ride. She too is listening to music, but on the purple iPod nano he remembers she'd carry around.

She's still the same girl he fell in love with. He hasn't stopped loving her.

They get off on the same stop across a library. This is the bus stop where they both wait for buses that takes them to their respective colleges. They stand next to each other under the morning sun. His mouth goes dry. He wants to talk to her. This is the part where he should reconnect with her.

But he doesn't. His cowardice comes through. She seems like she wants to talk to him too, though he knows they're very much alike. She probably doesn't know how to start the conversation. Back in their Speech 151 days, he remembers her once saying she doesn't know how to act in awkward silence.

Finally, his bus arrives. So does hers. He glances down at her and smiles. She smiles back. That's all that happens before he turns and heads toward his bus.

He has no idea when he'd see her again. But he has hope.

Destiny hasn't failed him.


	21. SHE - Moments

Chapter 20: SHE – Moments

She's sure she'd see him again.

Their encounter isn't a fluke. She feels that she was meant to see Edward. She let him go. He returned to her. He's meant to stay in her life.

She regrets not speaking to him then She wanted to ask him how college is for him. But her nerves sent her emotions in a tailspin. The entire time, standing next to him, she couldn't make her mouth say a word. If it weren't for the smiles they made toward each other, she would've ignored him, like every former classmate does with her. Because he acknowledged her, the silence was actually comfortable.

She decides that this is it. If the encounter she wished for happened, she must prepare for the next one. She's crossing her fingers they'll meet again soon. She makes a promise that she'll let him know how she feels about him. So, for the next couple of days, she writes him a letter. She always writes letters to profess her feelings to her crushes. Each time, the letters led to rejection, though this is the only way she knows how to even say "I like you." She knows she'd be too scared to say out loud what she writes on paper.

She's a girl with countless of words trapped in her head. Saying them aloud is what she can't really do.

When the letter is finished, she seals it in an envelope, as well as a green slip of paper with a poem that hints a warning for him that her letter may overwhelm him. Sealing a letter in an envelope is a first. She used to give her letters directly rather than go through an extra task of putting the single piece of paper in an envelope.

This is what he does to her. He makes her do things that doesn't put what they have at risk.

When her nerves are put aside, her fears fade away.

* * *

Three more updates guys... six more chapters till the end of EG.


	22. HE - The Other Side

Chapter 21: HE – The Other Side

He sees her again two weeks later. For the last several days, he made a prayer every night for a chance to run into Bella a second time. He swore to himself that he'd talk to her this time. He'd put his cowardice aside and find out how her own college life is going.

He didn't plan on seeing her in the afternoon rather than in the morning. On the bus ride home from the library, he didn't expect to see her. The bus was packed, so he didn't find a seat until a third of the ride through. When he sat down, there she was, trailing a few feet behind. She noticed him, smiled, and took the empty seat to his right. How he didn't know she was waiting at the bus stop earlier made him mentally facepalm.

Needless to say, their second encounter did far more good than the last encounter. They spoke, but only when there was a malfunction with the bus's back door. Every passenger in the bus ended up transferring into the bus behind them, which followed the same route as the bus they were in. The conversation was short, though to him, it was enough. By the time their new bus reached her stop, she had softly said his name and gave him something. It was an envelope.

At home, he practically tears the envelope open. He's eager to see what she has for him. Inside is a letter and a strip of dark green paper. The green paper has a short poem that looks as if it's hinting a warning to brace himself for what he's about to read in the letter.

His heartbeat races. His instincts knows what the letter is about.

He's right.

She likes him.


	23. SHE - Bubbling Nerves

Chapter 22: SHE – Bubbling Nerves

She's nervous about his answer.

She has no idea what Edward feels for her. She took a risk writing the letter. She took a chance that could lead her to the happiness she has been waiting for. Or it could blow up in her face like it had been several times before. She doesn't want the latter option. But she's ready for rejection. She's ready to stay in the friendzone with him. What matters is keeping him in her life. She doesn't want to lose him like she lost the others.

The third time she sees him, her nerves return. Only four days separate the period between the second and third encounter;. This time, she sees him on her morning bus ride. She could barely slow down her racing heart when she notices him. Blaring music on her iPod isn't enough to calm her down. She can't drown out her fears, which she doesn't want by the time they get off the bus.

He only notices her when they get off the bus. Her nerves escalate to the point where she must fight to not show her hyperventilation in front of him.

Her nerves prevent her from speaking up. She wrote in her letter that she'd ask about his feelings the next time they meet. Their next meeting is happening. Her throat goes dry, her mouth unable to ask him the question that plagues her mind. By the time his bus arrives, she lets out a sigh of relief when he leaves.

She isn't ready. That's her only explanation. No matter how many times she tells herself she can handle rejection, she can't handle it too soon.

She needs time.

Fate needs to slow down for her sake.

* * *

Yes, it's a slow build-up. But they're getting there. E & B are this close to having their feelings lined up. But they're SHY. Yes, there's only four chapters yet, but the awkwardness will pay off in the long run.


	24. HE - Ready or Not

Chapter 23: HE – Ready or Not

His wish has come true. She likes him. She really does. After a little over two years, the girl that he's in love with returns his interest. He should be happy.

He isn't.

Bella only likes him. Like is different than love. He could wait for her to love him. He could ask her out like he wanted to in high school. But in some way, it wouldn't be fair. If he tells her he more than likes her, he might scare her off, even if she does want honesty. He doesn't want to overwhelm her. He believes that if things will work out between them, he has to give her time. Time may be enough to see if her feelings will develop into something more than a crush.

Love is complicated. He's complicating it himself, but it's the only way he sees their feelings becoming equal. If her feelings are real as she claims, then those feelings will turn into something more by itself.

Unfortunately, he resorts to a Facebook message to tell her that. When they meet for a fourth time, it's her that tells him that they need to talk. He knows by the tone of her voice that she's anticipating his answer. Their morning meetings aren't enough time to be with each other. It isn't enough time to talk about the things they have to talk about.

He plans to meet her in the afternoon once she asks what time he finishes his day of classes. But like the messed-up way destiny works for him, his afternoon class finishes late and his bus ride to the library is delayed by traffic. He arrives at the bus stop by 3:30 and she's no longer there.

At home, he finds a Facebook message from her waiting for him. She asks about his letter. Lying on his bed, he types a response. He tells her his priorities aren't for relationships and she should try to find someone else to give her the attention she deserves. It's difficult for him to type the latter, though his response has to be one that isn't outright rejection. He wants to hint that "they" can still happen.

It will.

He believes in it.

* * *

*Hides behind a wall, avoiding the throwing of tomatoes* I will not blame anyone who wants to flame this chapter. But if I'm trying to tap into the mind of RL Edward, I feel like this is something he'd do. And in any angle I look, since B is E's first love, he has no idea how to handle the situation. I had to pull off an unexpected.


	25. SHE - What Happens Next

Chapter 24: SHE – What Happens Next

There's still a possibility.

Edward's response is a no, but in a context unlike past rejections. Her former crushes rejected her because they directly said they didn't like her back. His rejections seems like it's only a no because romance isn't on his radar yet. He doesn't like her because love isn't a priority.

When it does, does she have a chance?

This is the hope she holds on to. She knew there was something different about him the night she realized she liked him. Before, her fears about her crushes were due to the boys themselves. They were unpredictable. She wasn't sure what their personalities were capable of when love becomes a factor. Now, her fears are elsewhere. She isn't scared about him. She's incapable of that. Her fears are for doing something reckless that'll make her lose him. It's her own self she fears the most.

She won't let her fears do that to her.

He's worth it. She can't let him go. Not this time. She'll wait for him to be in the right mindset for love to be in his life. She'll ignore her fears and start talking to him, just like they used to. It can't be too difficult. Whatever happens next, she can face it.

She's in this for the long run.

* * *

Remember what the title is called. That's the only hint I'll give as to how EG will end.

Last two chapters will be updated on Friday. I'll have an announcement then too. Actually, two. One will be something you might think "I saw that coming." The second, maybe not (this is the something I don't know if any FF author has ever done).


	26. HE - Make it Happen

I saw the confusion brewing for Ch. 23 coming a mile away. I hope this chapter will clear that up.

* * *

Chapter 25: HE- Make it Happen

Priorities. He chose school over love. He chose the future over the present. In his scatter-brained intelligent head, he believed prioritizing school over taking a chance to be in a relationship with her was the presentable choice. He could establish a stable, successful future and worry about love later.

False.

His decision is one he isn't satisfied with. He has no idea how long he'd have to wait for her to love him. What if they can't go back to the way they were in senior year? What if both of them are too scared to talk to each other? He can't handle another moment of awkward silence.

The new year brings a new resolution. He takes back what he told Bella on Facebook. He can't handle seeing any trace of hurt on her face the next time he sees her. She might not have seen through his words. For all he knows, she might hate him. He saw her two more times after he sent his Facebook message. The fifth time, they shared a single smile on acknowledgment. With what happened between them, the smile could've meant anything. The sixth time, it was six in the morning (they had an early day of finals) and he wasn't in the mood to pick up a conversation with her.

Six times. Six meetings. Six moments he had a chance to talk to her. Knowing why she likes him, he knows now that her feelings are real. If her feelings can turn to love, he has hope. But he can't just rely on destiny to make that happen. He has to be the one to do something.

He has to tell her the truth. If she flees, at least he tried. He wouldn't blame her if the depth of his feelings overwhelms to a point where she might regret liking him.

And so, in the last week of January, his chance arrives.


	27. SHE - Be Here

Whoooo. Last chapter! Here's the moment E & B (and ya'll too) have been waiting for, 26 grueling chapters later.

* * *

Chapter 26: SHE - Be Here

There's an odd expression on his face on their eighth encounter (he didn't seem to notice her on their sixth one).

The morning bus ride to school, when Edward notices her, he asks her to stay a few minutes when they get off the bus so he can tell her something. She agrees. He's initiating the talk she has been waiting for since their fateful first encounter over two months ago.

The moment they get off, he jumps right into the conversation. He tell her what's on his mind. She's in utter shock by what he says.

He lied to her. He doesn't see her as merely just a friend.

He loves her. He has been since senior year.

Her eyes burn with tears. Since sophomore year, she endured hurt that lingered from Jacob. She closed herself from trusting boys and letting her heart make her decisions. All this time, in the midst of her wallowing pity, there was someone that has fallen for her. Someone that she got to know as a friend before the falling began. Someone that loves her for her and sacrificed his feelings to do what he thought was right.

He really is like her. She'd probably have done the same. She did so with Jacob by sacrificing their friendship to keep their personal lives safe from their social circles.

With shaky arms, she responds with a hug. She forgives him. She understands why he did what he did. She doesn't blame him. At least he did it in a way that didn't make her lose him. Even if he didn't feel the way she did, she would've found ways for them to stay as friends.

She pulls back slightly. They gaze at each other, green eyes to brown eyes, warm smiles on their faces. They're trapped in their own blissful bubble. This moment is one she wishes could last forever.

It's worth the wait.

* * *

 _THE END… for now_

 _Stay tuned for The Long Game, the sequel to Endgame._

* * *

Hahah, I think I'm watching way too much teleseries lately, pulling off a lame attempt at an abangan (aka "on the next episode of..."). Pangako Sa Yo ended... I'm not ready to say goodbye to Pasion De Amor and On the Wings of Love yet... With that aside, I hope you enjoyed E & B's journey. Yes, the first announcement is that I'm writing a sequel for EG. I'll need some time to write it out first (I'm only on the 3rd chapter), but basically what I have in mind is to follow E & B's new relationship and opening up more of B's past with Jacob.

The second announcement is that I want to make outtakes for EG. Since this fic is drabble-fic style and I excluded dialogue, I've been thinking about taking certain chapters from this fic and lengthening them, dialogue, thoughts, everything, for an outtake. What do you think? I have a few chapters in mind (this one included), but I'd like to know if you have any particular chapters that you'd want extended. Maybe you want to see more about the moment Edward first met Bella. Maybe you'd want to see what was running through Edward's head during the debate. Maybe you'd want to see what happened during that bus ride back in Ch. 14. Leave a review for any suggestions!

Until I post the sequel, I bid you good day.

~ AA


End file.
